


Him & I

by thingcalledlove



Series: Housewives and Gangbangers [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio - Freeform, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Humor, More M than E but I wanted to play it safe, Organized Crime, Porn with a little bit of Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: The first time she summoned him, it was with a string of pearls hanging on the door of an empty warehouse.These days, Beth preferred to do it through less clandestine means, opting to just text him.'Come Over.'





	Him & I

**Author's Note:**

> 3000 words on a fic that not only did no one ask for, but one that no one will probably ever read. 
> 
> I could not help myself. I have fallen for this ship, and since (at the time of writing this) we're only on episode 4 of the first season, they aren't even going to so much as kiss for another 14 seasons. I basically had to write this for my own sanity. I need them together. 
> 
> Title inspired by "Him & I" by G-Eazy + Halsey

The first time she summoned him, it was with a string of pearls hanging on the door of an empty warehouse.

These days, Beth preferred to do it through less clandestine means, opting to just text him.

_Come Over._

He never texted back. But he always showed up.

It was all some people in her little suburban neighbourhood could talk about. They all knew that Beth and Dean were on the outs, due to him screwing his secretary. No one could have guessed, however, that Beth would end up being the one to have an illicit affair with a man that was both younger and in possession of neck tattoos. A man that was most definitely not a resident of this upper middle-class neighbourhood.

Beth did nothing to discourage the rumours.

An illicit affair was much better than the truth.

The last thing she needed was for everyone to know how deeply involved she was in said man’s criminal organization. The 'affair' gave them a plausible reason to have him show up at odd hours, staying for as little or as long as he pleased on any given encounter.

Beth had been working with Rio for months now. It was a strange kind of stability that had settled over her new life as a sort of, maybe, kind of gangbanger, though she never really partook in any gangbanging activities, except for laundering huge amounts of counterfeit cash, that is.

It paid the bills. More than just the bills really. It had given her the ability to provide for her children like never before. It was more than Dean had ever done.

She took another sip of her red wine, a grimace on her face as she thought of her ex. Things were complicated. She didn’t want to think about him, but it was hard with him continuing to live under the same roof as he battled some rare form of cancer.

Beth knew what the neighbours thought of her when they saw Dean driving away to some medical appointment or another, only to have Rio show up a few minutes later.

_Rio._

He was an enigma to her, even now. She took another swig of her wine, finishing off the last of it.  She checked her phone again. It had been over 30 minutes since she sent the text. This wasn’t unusual. Rio did things according his schedule and his schedule only.

Pouring herself another glass, she settled down on the couch, legs folded up underneath her as she flipped through the channels aimlessly. Dean and kids were spending the night at his parents, so the house was unusually quiet for this time of night.

It wasn’t until she was finishing off her second glass of wine that she heard the barest hint of footsteps. She didn’t move, as she watched Rio striding in like he owned the place. He wore his customary getup, a button up and dark jeans.

“I know you couldn’t have gotten all the way through the latest batch,” Rio said confidently in that low gravelly voice of his, sprawling out on the nearest armchair, “So what is this about?”

Beth wished she still had some wine left in her glass, but it was tragically empty, and she hadn’t thought to bring the bottle over here with her.

He looked relaxed, but he was giving her his undivided attention. The weight of that gaze was deceptively heavy. It made most people uneasy, and for good reason. There was a violent temper brewing just below the surface of that gaze, It was a reminder that Rio was capable of literal murder, and he wouldn’t lose any sleep over it either.

Beth silently wondered if she had lost her goddamn mind as she watched him, watching her. Could she just plead insanity and send him on his way?

Instead she stood up. His eyes followed her.

“I didn’t ask you here for business reasons,” Beth announced nervously. “This is more of a…personal matter.”

His only response was to quirk up a single eyebrow.

“Everyone thinks that we’re having an affair,” she blurted out, pacing back and forth in front of him.

“And that is my problem how?” He questioned unconcerned, leaning further back into the armchair, seeming more amused than angry.

“It’s not your problem,” Beth said, coming to a stop in front of him, shrugging her shoulders a bit, “But I mean if everyone already thinks that I’m screwing you, why don’t I…you know… actually do it.” She finished weakly, studying his expression.

He didn’t speak, and Beth was a little proud of throwing him such a curve ball...until he started frowning that is, and Beth panicked.

Without thinking, she leaned down and closed the gap between them, smashing her mouth against his clumsily.

His reaction time was impeccable. He wrapped one arm around her waist, tugging her closer until she was straddling him. His other hand tangled itself in her hair with a grip that was stronger than she was used to. The kiss was rough and bruising. There wasn’t anything gentle about it.

Using the grip he had on her hair, he pulled her back slightly. Beth breathed heavily, taking notice for the first time how her hands were tightly gripping on to the front of his shirt. His weighted gaze felt even heavier than before as he watched her for a moment. She could read the look in his eyes no problem this time. _If you want to back out, do it now._

She had no intention of backing out, she licked her bottom lip, feeling how it was already starting to puff up a bit. His eyes dropped to her mouth to watch. She noticed the barest hint of a grin peep out before it was instantly gone again. It made her feel sexier than she had in a very long time.

He still had a firm grip on her hair, and he used it to pull her back to him. This kiss was even rougher than the first time, his teeth digging into the tender flesh of her bottom lip. There was nothing gentle about Rio, and that was exactly how Beth wanted it. She spent her whole life pretending to be okay with mediocre, gentle, vanilla sex. In one kiss, Rio had proved that he was none of those things.

Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and he kissed her senseless. She fought to close every inch of space between them, pressing her chest into his, grinding down onto his lap. The denim of his jeans creating a delicious friction that Beth longed to feel more thoroughly.

In a sudden, fluid, moment, Rio had stood up, Beth still very much wrapped around him. He didn’t break the kiss as he walked her backwards until her back hit a wall. He pressed his weight into her, dragging his lips away from her mouth and down to her neck.

Beth rolled her head back, letting out a moan as he expertly navigated the expanse of her neck and shoulder, finding the exact points that sent waves of pleasure down to her core. Her legs tightened around his hips, trying to feel more of him.

He let out a soft chuckle, putting a bit of space between them as he set her down. His fingers grasped the hem of her tank top, and tugged it up. Beth raised her arms to allow the material to be shed easily. He tossed it over his shoulder, paying no attention to where it landed. His hands ran down her sides, skimming across the soft, pale skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

His fingers hooked into either side of her thin pants. His eyes met her own for a moment before he pushed her pants down. They fell in a heap by her ankles. She stepped out of them and kicked them out of the way.

Rio took another step back and apprised her.

Beth was thankful that she had decided on wearing a matching set of underwear for once. She was also fully aware of the fact that she was the only one that was mostly undressed. He was still fully clothed.

“Well?” Beth asked, feeling less confident than she sounded, “You just going to stare?”

“You know,” Rio mused in a tone she had never heard him use before, “It’s sexy when you finally take charge of what you want. When you demand attention.”

He prowled forward, a new gleam in his eyes. Beth swallowed in anticipation. She expected to once again be treated to another bruising kiss, however Rio bent down to kiss her shoulder instead, and then he worked his way down.

To say that Beth hadn’t had sex in a while was an understatement. Beth would have to think hard about the last time she had sex that she found enjoyable. Now though, Rio had her feeling things she wasn’t sure she had ever felt before with another person.

The sight of him on his knees in front of her was dizzying. He nipped on the inside of her thigh, causing yet another wave of pleasure to explode inside of her. She didn’t even try to restrain the moan that escaped her mouth.

He wrapped his hand around the back of her knee, and lifted it to rest on his shoulder. He didn’t even bother to take her panties off, he just pushed the material to the side. Beth felt herself going weak as soon as his mouth made contact. His tongue flicked across her at an unrelenting pace. She reached down blindly, trying to get a grip on his head, though his short hair made it difficult. Her other hand wrapped itself in the material of his shirt, on the shoulder that was not already occupied by her leg.

Pleasure wracked through her like never before. Her voice was nothing but a string of incoherent curses as he worked her body into a frenzied state. Her body was not in her control anymore. It was in his. His fingers joined his mouth, turning it up a notch, undoing her completely. Beth couldn’t even begin to think straight as her orgasm hit. Her entire body felt it roll through her, wave by wave, until she was barely able to hold herself upright. Thankfully, she didn’t need to, since Rio was doing that for her. His hold on her firm and unwavering.

It took a few moments for Beth to get her bearings back. When she did, she tugged Rio back up and kissed him as roughly as he had kissed her prior. She turned them around until he was the one with his back to the wall. Beth made quick work of undoing the button of his shirt. He pulled it off, leaving himself bare for her viewing pleasure. He muscles were defined but not obnoxiously bulging and he was rocking a light six-pack. The most noticeable thing, though, was how he was fully tatted. Beth could even see some pieces peeking out from the waistband of his jeans.

Her hands pawed at his belt, until she was able to whip it out of its confines. She fingered the soft leather, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You know, I could use this to tie up your hands. It’d be nice to see _you_ looking helpless for a change.”

“You could,” he mumbled. “It wouldn’t make me helpless though.” It sounded like a promise.

He moved his hands to his fly, undoing the top button. Beth dropped the belt, and moved to assist in the removal of the pants. The tables had turned slightly, she noted mentally, giving his body a very slow and approving once over. He was very well endowed. It was a pleasant change.

No time was wasted as she proceeded to shed the last bits of her own clothing, letting her bra and panties fall into a heap on the floor. Her hand reached out for his, she began walking him backwards into the kitchen.

The condom she had stashed earlier was sitting where she left it. She threw it at him. Beth leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching. Rio ripped the packet open with his teeth, and methodically rolled it on. He prowled towards her in a way that made her heart start to race. He was already hard, and his expression made it clear that he wasn’t looking for any foreplay on her part.

Stubble rubbed up against her neck as his hands made their way down her body. His very adept fingers were pumping inside her, while his tongue flicked over her nipple, causing it to harden immediately. He nipped at it with his teeth, the pain fading into pleasure.

“More,” Beth moaned, her head rolling back at the sensation.

Instantly, he had turned her around, so that her back was pressed up against his chest, and her front was digging into the counter. His mouth was by her ear, one hand massaging her breast, while the other was still very much inside her. He slowly moved the latter, and placed it on her back, pushing her forward, until she was bent over the counter, the coldness of the marble seeping into her skin.

She could feel him nudging against her, and then with a quick thrust, he was all the way inside. He had a firm grasp on her hips, which she barely noticed. Her focus on strictly on how absolutely filled she felt. For a moment they stayed that way, and then he began to pull out, slower than she would have assumed. She had only begun to miss the feel of him, when he thrust into her again, pulling out a bit quicker this time.

The pace began to speed up, and it was clear he was not holding back. She could hear his breathing get louder as he thrust in and out of her, quick and hard. She couldn’t help it when his name fell from her lips with a gasp. It only seemed to encourage him. He fisted her hair, which only turned Beth on more. She was suddenly grateful for the cold marble, considering that her body was burning hot. But she wanted more.

She wanted to see him while he fucked her senseless.

She moved to lift herself up as he pulled out. He took a step back and she stood up, turning around to face him.

“Sit,” she commanded, pointing to one of the chairs at the table. His lip quirked up slightly in response, but he obeyed easily enough, taking a seat where she specified. Beth wasted no time. She joined him, straddling him for the second time tonight. She ground her hips down against his groin, smiling slightly at the very obvious reaction Rio had to the action.

“You’re killing me,” He growled softly.

Beth reached down between them, positioning herself over him, before slowly sinking down onto him. She watched him this time, taking in the slight tic near his jaw as he ground his teeth together. She used his shoulders for support as she lifted herself up, before coming back down on him. Her tongue moving to lick up a drop of sweat that rolled down his neck.

Their eyes locked in a silent challenge, daring the other to look away first as their bodies became very intimately acquainted. Her mouth fell open as they picked up the pace, every thrust, deeper than the previous one. It was both too much and not enough at the same.

Her nails broke the skin of his shoulder as she dug them in. He either didn’t notice or didn’t care. He wasn’t letting up. He was watching her with a new level of intensity. Waiting for her to unravel at any moment. Beth was determined to bring him down with her, so she ground her hips against his harder as they battled for control.

The orgasm crashed into her without warning. Her whole body trembled with the force of it. Rio was barely hanging on as he continued at his unforgiving pace. She kissed him with every bit of strength she had left. Her body pressed tightly against his. She felt him convulse briefly, muttering curses in Spanish against her lips.

They didn’t move for a long time.

Eventually, Beth slowly stood up. She was exhausted, and just holding up her own weight was a mission. She knew she needed a shower, but the only thing wanted was to collapse into her bed. She tried not to glare as Rio finally got up, looking more composed than she felt. He discarded the used condom in the trash and made his was over to the living room and started collecting his clothes from the various places they had been tossed.

Slowly, Beth followed suit, but all she managed to put on was her underwear and tank top, before she deemed that it was more than enough and that she could not be bothered with the rest. Especially since she would be taking it off again in a few minutes for a shower. She fiddled with her necklace as Rio dressed. She felt awkward and unsure about what to do now. She was unfamiliar with the whole hook-up culture of today. _Were there rules?_

His shoulder was starting to bruise from where she had dug into it. He frowned slightly when he noticed it, but refrained from commenting. Once he was fully dressed, he turned his attention back on her.

“I’ll be back next week to do the hand off.”

So it was back to business as usual. She couldn’t help but feel a tad bit disappointed that he was able to flip the switch so easily. “Sure, no problem,” She said as nonchalantly as she could manage.

She followed him to the door. He stepped out and looked over his shoulder at her, subtly running his tongue across his bottom lip. “If you need anything between now and then, you know how to get in touch.”

Beth shut the door and smiled. It was the most she would get from him, but she knew how to read between the lines of that statement.

The entire neighbourhood already thought she was sleeping with him. Might as well continue to actually reap the benefits of her tarnished reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone did actually read this, let me know what you thought?


End file.
